Haunted
by Nybigfoot
Summary: Eric Northman and Lola, two powerful and dangerous vampires. The two of them have been entwined in a dysfunctional relationship for the better part of 400 years, and now that Lola's back, Eric finds himself between a rock and a hard place.


Within the four walls of Fangtasia, Eric's power was absolute. The oldest thing in the bar, if not the state of Louisiana, Eric ruled the ongoings at the club with undeniable authority. His second in command, Pam, stood at the entrance of Fangtasia, greeting entering guests with a toothy grin. Pam was more than just his second in command, though. She was his child, his partner, his companion, his friend. He'd turned her over a century ago, and they'd been together ever since.

The night had gone typically thus far. The humans reveled in the excitement around them, pairing off with vampires in a seemingly random way. Pam's facade of hospitality was amusing, but Eric could see that it was slowly crumbling. She twisted her head backwards, shooting Eric a dangerous look. Her brown eyes, now bearing an expression of displeasure, were highlighted by a light layer of purple eye shadow. It matched her lavender skirt; the color had always been a favorite of hers. Her hair was straight and silky smooth.

Eric smiled slightly at her, a rare gesture on his part. But instead of noting it, or returning the grin, she simply sighed in annoyance and returned to her post. His child, his Pam. She meant more to him than he ever showed.

And then something shifted in Fangtasia. He felt something enter the bar, and with its presence, the energy changed dramatically. It moved silently, wordlessly, towards him. Its speed was blinding. The aura it radiated was a familiar one.

"Hello darling," a beautiful, brown haired-woman appeared before him. Her eyes were a luminous blue. Her dark red lips were curled into a devilish grin. "Did you miss me terribly?" Her British accent was rich, intoxicating.

Eric stared up at her, wondering for a moment if he was really seeing the woman.

"Lola." The name escaped his lips like a gasp.

She tilted her head in a bird-like fashion, causing her long dirty-blonde curls to bounce back and forth.

"Eric," she mimicked his tone. "You look as though you've seen a ghost." She smiled, revealing the deadly fangs that had been hidden behind her plump lips.

Eric regained his composure. He would not play this game with Lola, not again.

"Why have you come here?" His expression lapsed into icy, unreadable calmness. Once again, his power was undeniable. Though she was older than him, this was his bar. His city.

"That's the Eric I remember." She looked him over, with a strange gleam in her eyes. Whether she was eying him approvingly or sizing him up, Eric couldn't tell. Lola was dangerous and unpredictable. Opposed to "The Great Revelation" and "The Authority," Lola did as she wished. And being over a thousand years old, none dared to oppose her wishes.

"Well, since you're so quick to get to the business side of things," she stopped in mid-sentence, surveyed Fangtasia haughtily, and said, "perhaps we should discuss this in a more... private location."

Eric chuckled slightly. Lola would not have come unless she needed something. He stole a glance at the doorway, where Pam still stood greeting the guests. She had noticed Lola's presence as well, and had since turned to face Eric. They made eye contact briefly, and then he and Lola disappeared from view.

Eric opened the door to his office, motioning for Lola to enter. She seemed displeased with the accommodations, but took a seat in front of Eric's desk.

Eric looked at her for a long time, but she returned the cold, unblinking stare with ease.

"I need to borrow the basement of your... lovely little club." She smiled falsely, looking up at Eric as if daring him to oppose her.

"And what makes you think I'd let you just barge in, and use this place as though you own it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll only need it until we find a bigger location. Once we do, I'll be out of your hair... for now.

"And by "we" you mean?"

"No one of interest to you." Lola answered curtly, turning her attention towards her painted nails. She studied them with intense interest, as if examining them for any slight flaw.

Eric looked at her intently.

"And if I say 'yes' to this proposal, what is in it for me? And what do you plan on doing in the basement?"

"Well," Lola focused on Eric again, "that's confidential." She winked at him, and in that moment, he knew.

"You're selling vampire blood. Lola-"

She shot a dark glance at him; her smile vanished.

"Lola," he said with more caution, "at the behest of Queen Sophie-Anne, I am already involved in the selling of vampire blood. I will not be dragged down into this anymore than necessary!"

Lola paused, as a tranquil expression passed over her face. She seemed to be considering Eric's words carefully, savoring each of their meanings before she replied.

"And do you fear your Queen more than you fear me?" Her tone was calm, quiet. She looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

And in an instant, he was across his office, pinned to the wall.

Her fingers were coiled around his throat, like muscular pythons. He fought to free himself from her grasp, but his efforts were in vain. Despite his power, he could not move to escape her.

"Oh Eric," her deadly eyes locked with his, "you should know better than to fight me."

She chuckled as he squirmed in her grasp, like a cat under a mouse's paw. Eric had been put in a similar position by Sophie-Anne, but the whole time, he'd not been afraid in the least. He could have overpowered the Queen if he so chose, but Lola was a different story. Try as he might, he could not break free.

"Now where were we?" Her fangs extended to their full length. "Ah yes, do you fear your Queen, who is currently miles away, more than you fear me?" In a blur of motion, her fangs sank into his neck. He grunted loudly, putting his hands palms-up on the wall behind him, trying desperately to push her off. But he could not. She drank from him, daring to do what no immortal had ever dared to try without his consent.

_Not my blood!_ His thoughts swirled within him, turning quickly into a fear that he hadn't felt in a millennia. _Stop!_ He struggled and growled, but his efforts were futile.

And suddenly, she tore her face away from his neck. She licked the blood from her lips maddeningly close to his own.

"Mmm," she sighed as her eyes rolled back into her head, "that was most enjoyable."

"Get off me." Eric tried to stay calm, still writhing in Lola's grip.

"I'm sorry," she pouted, "but I didn't quite catch that."

"Get off me!" Eric roared, lunging for Lola's throat. But the older vampiress was too quick for him. In a moment, he was lying on the cold, wooden floor with Lola on top of him.

Lola's hands then moved from Eric's neck to his chest. They slithered down his torso and tore off his shirt. Eric, still grappling with Lola to escape, tore her blouse in half, exposing one of her ivory shoulders.

"Oh Eric!" She moaned, and in a moment, her lips were pressed against his. He fought her kiss, but could not free himself. Extending his fangs, he sank them into Lola's tongue. Her blood spilled in his mouth, sending a rich, salty torrent flowing down his throat. She sighed deeply, digging her nails into his chest.

He growled, a very cat-like sound. He was nearly choking on her blood when she bit into the soft flesh of his lips.

"Let me go!" He winced through sighs, but his attempts to free himself became less and less frenzied. And then her snake-like fingers worked their way lower, moving past his chest and onto his muscular stomach.

"Nice, very nice," she cooed as she slid her black fingernails across his muscles, leaving dainty, crimson lines of his blood behind.

Eric threw his head back and hissed raggedly. And then the door to his office opened.

"Eric," Pam said without bothering to look up, one of the gue-" she froze as she saw him sprawled out on the ground, lying pinned under Lola. Her mouth opened slightly.

"I can see you're... busy. I'll come back later," she whirled around with a wry grin, and went to exit the room.

"That won't be necessary, Pam." Eric's voice sounded surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

She turned around, a confused expression on her face. "Alright then," she went on, looking at him from the corners of her eyes, "one of the guests has gotten rowdy. He's drunk, disorderly, generally stupid in all ways. Now, normally I'd just let the bouncer escort him out, but he insists that he has an audience with you." She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you should come out and see for yourself?" Pam raised an eyebrow, looking from Eric to Lola.

But instead of saying "whenever you have a moment" or something of the like, she added ,"clean yourself up and put on a shirt before you do." She rolled her eyes and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Eric sat up slowly, trying to be as careful as possible, but in an instant, Lola's hands were pressed against his shoulders and he was forced back to the floor.

"Let me go!" He summoned all his strength and threw her off, a feat that surprised none more than him.  
Seeing his chance to escape, he raced out of the office and dizzying speed and into the main room of Fangtasia.


End file.
